Put Your Trust In Me
by White Blanco Blanc
Summary: He feels deserted by everyone... so cold... his worst fear, is that he'll die alone. Cosmo/Timmy Nothing explicit, just cute stuff!


[Okay, so, I tacked more onto it. Got an idea while listening to _**Putting the Dog to Sleep**_ by _**The**** Antlers**_. I do not claim ownership to The Fairly OddParents.

I'm sorry I made Wanda the bad guy, it needed to happen. I really do love her, and I do also ship Wanda/Cosmo. _She just was not needed okay?_]

* * *

"Put your trust in me…" The man said gently, holding the young teen closer to him. "I… I can't… you'll just hurt me. Like everyone else…" Cosmo shook his head frantically. "No! No I won't… I'll always be here for you. I'll never leave you." Timmy's shoulders shook with a soft sob as he clung to the fairy. Everyone had left him alone, leaving him alienated. Even Wanda had gone away, no longer able to tolerate Timmy, for whatever reasons she could think up. "That's what they all said Cosmo... They all said that. And now look at me; I'm going to be alone forever." The boy shook again, curling up partially on the other's lap. Cosmo stroked his godson's chestnut hair while mumbling, "Never." then burying his face in the chocolate brown hair, inhaling his sweet scent.

At fifteen, this was the worst time for someone like the boy to be left alone; vulnerable, needy. Cosmo damned them all to hell, even Wanda. "Did I do something wrong? Am I a bad person?" He cried quietly, letting the tears run slowly down his cheeks. "You're _not_ a bad person Timmy. Look at me." Cosmo used delicate fingers to force the boy to look up at him. "Everyone that abandoned you, they don't know what they left. They left for their own selfish wants and thoughts. They left a perfect angel, a breakable soul, a pure person because they didn't know what they had and they took you for granted. You didn't do anything wrong." Timmy only shook his head and curled up tighter. The green haired man sighed a little and just held him, not saying another word.

They had all broke him to pieces, shattered his very being, all because they either thought one bad thing of him or another. Too hyper-active, too dangerous, too annoying, too needy, too clingy, too talkative, too quiet, too self-centered, foolish, childish, demanding. Cosmo didn't think that he was any of those things. Sure, no one was perfect, not even fairies. Timmy was just… Timmy. It was like kicking a dog just for being a dog and not a cat. All of Timmy's pain occurred over the course of three years, and Cosmo watched it all happen with saddened green eyes. One by one the people in his life left; Wanda being the last to leave. After she had declared her removal, Cosmo filed for divorce. How would he be able to live with someone so cruel? Even Timmy's own parents shunned him, becoming even more detached from his life. "I'm going to die alone… Aren't I…" The teen's watery voice broke through the silence of the godfather's thoughts. He shakes his head once again and starts to scratch the boy back comfortingly. "You won't die alone Timmy. I promise."

"Prove it."

This took Cosmo by surprise. Prove what? "Prove to me that I won't die alone Cosmo. So far, it sure looks like it." He had a nasty undertone of ice in his voice, but the fairy didn't seem fazed, it was to be expected and he only smiled a little. "Don't lie to me. Please Cosmo." Now he sounded desperate, needing some words to hang his hope on, and the green haired man hugged him tighter and then turned him around so that they were facing each other. "You have me. Forever and a day. I _will not_ let you go. Never. You're not going to die alone, trust me to cherish you." Timmy was looking up at him with wide eyes and mouth agape just a little. Cosmo took this chance to press a chaste kiss on his lips, making his promise even more so. The teen's blue eyes shot open more in surprise. This… this felt nice… and in the second s the kiss lasted Timmy kissed back, but as soon as it started it was over. Cosmo only smiled and kissed his nose and cheeks, mumbling. "I'll love you when no one else will. You won't die alone."


End file.
